Diary Sehun
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: Dan akhirnya, aku sadari, aku tidak bisa memilih, ini sudah jalanku, dari Tuhan. Aku menerima takdir yang sudah diberikan-Nya. Walaupun aku belum tentu bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Hidup ini memang sulit. An EXO Fanfiction. Broken!SuDo. Main!Sehun.


**Disclaimer: I own the plot. None of the characters within this fanfiction are mine, except my original character.**

**A/n: Uke!Girl. OC!Kim Yeonmi. Death character.**

* * *

**o**O**o**O**o**

**Diary Sehun**

Karya: Oh Yeonmi

**o**O**o**O**o**

* * *

**_Sabtu, 4 Mei 2013._**

Diary-ku yang baru saja menjadi lusuh,

Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terkena air, jadi lusuh seperti ini. Aku tidak tega kalau membeli yang baru, sayang uang appaku, hehe ^^"

Ah, hari ini, aku jadi filsuf dadakan, nih. Entah mengapa pikiranku terisi oleh pertanyaan filosofis begini. Aku baru saja mereview dan berpikir mengenai hidupku dari awal sampai detik ini. Dan aku menyimpulkan:

**HIDUP INI SULIT.**

Betapa banyak masalah yang kupunya, walau bukan punyaku, tapi ini punya keluargaku, bahkan keluarga besar. Ingin sekali aku selesaikan, tapi apa dayaku? Aku bukan orang super-power, seperti Negara Amerika Serikat. Masalahku yang paling ingin aku selesaikan adalah masalah orangtuaku. Kau sudah tau kan, kalau orangtuaku sudah berpisah? Mengingat itu, aku jadi sedih. Kalau saja aku berumur 12 tahun ke atas, sudah pasti aku mengajukan pendapat. Tapi, saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun dan Yeonmi berumur 3 tahun. Kami berdua tidak mengetahui apa-apa, tapi ya sudahlah, ini sudah takdir.

Aku selalu berpikir, jika masalah ini tidak ada, Kris sialan itu tidak ada, orangtuaku tidak bercerai, apakah aku akan tetap seperti diriku yang sekarang? Maksudku, apakah aku akan berbeda dari diriku yang sekarang? Atau kah sama saja?

Jika memang tidak ada, apakah aku akan tetap menjadi Kim Sehun yang orang kenal saat ini? Apa aku akan tetap berteman dengan Jongin, Zitao, dan Chanyeol? Membicarakan topik olahraga terkini dengan mereka setiap hari? Membicarakan Michael Jordan, Lionel Messi, Wayne Rooney, Fernando Torres setiap kali mereka muncul di berita olahraga terkini? Tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi? Menginap lagi?

Apakah aku akan menjadi berlawanan dengan diriku sekarang? Apakah aku akan menjadi cerewet, tidak tau malu, dan memiliki sifat seperti anak-anak terkenal yang sok itu? Apakah aku mau berteman dengan mereka bertiga? Apa aku akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak berteman dalam lingkup sempit seperti ini?

Tapi, bagaimana jika masalah ini tidak ada, hidupku akan menjadi lebih baik dari yang sekarang? Apa aku akan menjadi jenius? Kaya? Tampan? Baik? Lebih bertanggungjawab?

Dan akhirnya, aku sadari, aku tidak bisa memilih, ini sudah jalanku, dari Tuhan. Aku menerima takdir yang sudah diberikan-Nya. Walaupun aku belum tentu bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Hidup ini memang sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, ya ampun, maafkan aku diary, telah membasahimu dan mengotorimu lagi, dan kali ini berwarna merah. Tinta spidolku tadi bocor, sudah kubersihkan walau sedikit luntur. Tapi aku tidak mau menulis ulang, maaf ya. Jadi aku longkap saja, maaf ya, aku tidak mau boros.

Omong-omong, akhir-akhir ini, aku pusing sekali, sampai tidak sekolah kemarin dan tidak menulis diary karena pusing dan mimisan. Aku sudah minum obat dari dokter, obat demam dan rasanya tidak enak! Dengan terpaksa aku telan, ini kan dibeli oleh uang ayahku.

Mulai hari ini aku akan menulis dengan spidol merah! Tiba-tiba saja aku menyukai warna merah. Terutama crimson red, seperti spidol ini, hehe ^^"

Sudahlah, tinta spidolku terus menetes. Akan kubuang nanti. Jaa ne!

Aku berharap agar appa dan eomma kembali lagi. Amin.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi membaca _diary_ anak sulungnya itu. _Diary_ hari itu Sehun tulis dengan spidol merah. Lembaran yang baru saja selesai ia baca sudah sedikit luntur karena airmatanya yang tidak berhenti. Ia memberikannya kepada Joonmyun, yang sekarang menangis pelan. Joonmyun tidak tahu anaknya sebegitu ambisius agar ia dan Kyungsoo kembali lagi setelah ia melihat doa di setiap akhir _diary_-nya. Joonmyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca lembar-lembar berikutnya. Sampai Joonmyun menemukan halaman yang begitu, _merah_. Halaman terakhir.

* * *

**_Selasa, 21 Mei 2013._**

Diary-ku yang semakin hari semakin lusuh,

Spidolku terus bocor, jadi maafkan aku kalau jadi luntur, padahal spidol yang kemarin sudah aku buang dan aku beli yang baru, tapi tetap saja bocor. Aku juga belum menulis di lembar ini, huh! Yang penting masih bisa terbaca olehmu ^^

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun appa! Saengil chukha hamnida, nae sarangeun Appa! Sebelum telat, aku ucapkan dulu, ya! Walau ke diary. Tapi, aku sudah buat surat khusus, aku tulis dan gambar sendiri, lho! Nanti akan aku selipkan saat tengah malam! Hehe ^^"

Tapi, ada masalah! Aku sungguh tidak tau hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada ayah. Ayah pasti bosan kalau aku berikan buku catatan saku, sepatu, kemeja, dasi, topi, dan kalau jam, Yeonmi sudah membelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Dia adik yang baik ^_^

Karena aku bingung, aku tanyakan kepada Yeonmi, katanya ia punya rencana. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya, diary! Dia ingin aku menelepon eomma agar datang ke rumah. Yeonmi ingin eomma sebagai hadiah untuk appa! Dia adik yang pintar! ^u^

Oh, tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menelepon eomma agar datang besok! Kalau aku berdua bersama dengan Yeonmi yang meminta pasti akan datang!

YEAH! Eomma bilang ia akan datang besok! Setelah aku pulang sekolah! Aku mau berjalan dulu dengan eomma agar appa pulang lebih dahulu kkkkk! :D Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana brilian!

Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar appa, menaruh suratku dan kembali tidur disini! Jaa ne!

Aku berharap agar appa dan eomma kembali lagi. Amin.

* * *

Joonmyun tersenyum kecut membaca halaman merah itu. Begitu menusuknya.

"KAU ITU BODOH!" Kyungsoo membentak Joonmyun dengan tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun menceritakan kalau kau bahkan masih memarahinya saat hari itu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit! Walau ia tidak bilang kalau kau memarahinya, tapi tetap saja! Bahkan Sehun masih saja membelamu di depanku dengan senyum! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang Sehun menyusahkanmu?! Kau yang menyusahkannya! Bahkan hanya _check-up_ saja tidak mau! Kau membiarkan Sehun sekarat! AYAH MACAM APA KAU!?" Kyungsoo kembali terduduk di sofa coklat di rumah Joonmyun, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku… ayah yang kejam." Joonmyun jatuh terduduk masih dengan memegang buku _diary_ Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan di balik tangannya, "Kau terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Sehun sudah terlanjur pergi."

* * *

"Ah, Eomma!" Sehun berlari dan memeluk ibunya yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Setelah delapan bulan lebih tidak bertemu, membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar karena ia masih bisa mendekap ibunya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehunah? Semakin tinggi, ya?" Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, setelah menyadari putranya yang sudah lebih tinggi dari delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Begitulah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa setinggi ini! Ayo kita pergi, Eomma!" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke luar dari pintunya ke arah garasi. Kyungsoo tersentak, ia mengingat Yeonmi, "Yeonmi tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Katanya ia ingin di rumah dan ingin ayah tidak panik kalau rumah kosong." Sehun kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke mobil Honda Jazz merah miliknya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya untuk kembali ke depan pintu.

"Baiklah. Yeonmi! Jaga diri baik-baik ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak ke dalam rumah dan kembali berjalan ke mobilnya setelah mendengar jawaban samar-samar dari Yeonmi.

"Jangan teriak, Eomma. Nanti kalau suaranya habis bagaimana? Nanti Eomma menunda rekaman, lho!" Sehun mengingatkan Kyungsoo setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Iya, iya," Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan mengendarai mobilnya ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat.

Keadaan jalan sedikit macet di persimpangan. Sehun mengganti-ganti saluran radio dengan bosan, tidak ada lagu yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Sehunah, kamu masih dimarahi Joonmyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Ih, Eomma, aku tidak pernah dimarahi oleh Appa," Sehun mengelak pertanyaan yang juga pernyataan yang diajukan Kyungsoo.

"Sungguhan?" Kyungsoo menggoda Sehun agar menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Terserah Eomma mau bilangnya seperti apa, tapi Appa hanya perhatian padaku, benar 'kan?" Sudah berumur tigabelas tahun, masih saja polos. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluh sedih, tidak kah Sehun sadar kalau ia dibenci ayahnya sendiri? Hanya karena penyakit yang ia derita.

* * *

"Eomma! Eomma, maafkan aku ya, tapi Eomma tetap di kotak kado raksasa ini sampai aku tarik talinya," Sehun mulai membuat simpul untuk mempermudahkannya membuka kotak raksasa ini.

'Ting tong!' Sehun segera menekan belnya setelah ia selesai membuat simpul. Terdengar langkah kaki. Dan pintu terbuka.

"SURPRISE!" Sehun berteriak saat ayahnya membuka pintu. Kotak raksasa itu tidak terbuka, macet di simpul terakhir. Joonmyun terlihat heran dan kesal, sampai akhirnya amarahnya meledak. Sehun dengan panik menarik-narik talinya agar cepat terlepas, tapi simpulannya menjadi simpulan mati.

"SEHUN! Untuk apa kau di luar sini dengan kotak seperti ini? Kau hanya membuang uang lagi! Cepat bereskan! Kau hanya menyusahkan aku saja!" Joonmyun membentak Sehun sambil menendang kotak raksasa itu sampai penyok. Di dalamnya ada Kyungsoo yang masih dilema untuk keluar atau tidak. Tetapi, insting keibuannya memaksanya untuk keluar. Saat keluar, Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh hidung Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah. Joonmyun hanya terdiam, syok.

"SEHUUUUNN!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sangat keras saat melihat tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun semakin banyak. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bergetar, Sehun mengambil sapu tangan berwarna jingga yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk mengusap hidungnya. Wajah Sehun semakin pucat seiring darah yang menetes dengan deras.

"Jangan berteriak, Eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimisan biasa. Nae sarangeun Appa, saengil chukha hamni—" Sehun nyaris terjatuh jika tidak ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Yeonmi yang mendengar kebisingan dari kamarnya di lantai atas segera berlari ke bawah dan langkahnya semakin cepat ketika melihat kakaknya mulai linglung.

"—da," Dan Sehun pingsan setelah mengucapkan suku kata terakhir dari ucapan selamatnya dan tersenyum ke arah Joonmyun.

"OPPA!" Yeonmi berlari dengan cepat untuk menahan punggung kakaknya yang akan jatuh.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! BANGUN! JANGAN BERCANDA! Yeonmi! Tolong bukakan pintu mobil Eomma! JOONMYUN! Jangan diam saja! Bawa aku ke SNUH! CEPAT!" Kyungsoo dengan panik melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Joonmyun setelah membuka kunci mobil, lalu mengangkat Sehun sekuat tenaganya.

"Yeonmi! Bantu Eomma mengangkat Sehun! Tolong angkat kakinya!" Yeonmi dengan sigap membantu Kyungsoo. Joonmyun terlihat ingin membantu, tapi langsung ditepis oleh kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan coba-coba memegangnya, orangtua tidak berguna!" Joonmyun tersentak mendengar sebutan itu. Segera ia membuka pintu kemudi dan menghidupkan mesin. Setelah semuanya sudah masuk, Joonmyun segera menancap gas dan segera ke SNUH (Seoul National University Hospital).

* * *

"Apakah ada diantara kalian keluarga dari Kim Sehun?" Sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU masih dengan sarung tangan yang terpasang.

"Saya ibunya, Dok," Kyungsoo mengajukan dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak mau Joonmyun yang menemui dokter itu. Dokter tersebut segera berjalan ke ruangannya. Joonmyun hanya bisa mengusap rambut Yeonmi yang langsung menjauh dan mengikuti ibunya dari belakang. Joonmyun kembali tersentak dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan ruangan dimana Sehun terbaring tidak sadar.

"Oh, dengan Nyonya?" Dokter tersebut melepaskan sarung tangannya dengan hati-hati, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah khusus setelah sampai di dalam ruangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo melihat Yeonmi mengikutinya dari belakang. "Ikut atau di luar?" Yeonmi memutuskan untuk ikut masuk.

"Ah, Nyonya Do, silakan duduk dulu," Sang dokter terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam, untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Maaf jika saya lancang, saya dr. Choi Siwon, keluarga jauh dari su- mantan suami Anda. Dua minggu yang lalu Joonmyun-ssi membawa Sehun-ssi untuk berobat ke sini dengan kendala pusing dan mimisan yang cukup banyak, lalu dr. Victoria, dokter umum yang menanganinya saat itu tidak yakin kalau Sehun-ssi hanya terkena pe—"

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Dok," Kyungsoo yang tidak sabar dengan terpaksa memotong omongan dr. Siwon.

"Oh, maaf. Sehun diduga terkena penyakit kanker darah atau leukemia, Nyonya," Pernyataan itu seperti beton tebal yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Yeonmi hanya bisa menahan tangis mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Saya masih belum yakin akan dugaan saya, sampel darah Sehun-ssi sedang diperiksa di laboratorium sekarang dan akan selesai dalam setengah jam—"

"A-apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat?" Kyungsoo kembali memotong ucapan dr. Siwon. Mata Kyungsoo mulai merah dan berair.

"Maaf, Nyonya, ini sudah mencapai kemampuan maksimal rumah sakit. Jika Joonmyun-ssi memeriksakannya lebih dini, kemungkinan Sehun-ssi bertahan bisa lebih besar. Tetapi saat itu, beliau menolak Sehun-ssi untuk melakukan tes darah lengkap, dan memaksa kami untuk memberikan antibiotik biasa untuk demam." dr. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, bersalah.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, Dok? Berapa pun biayanya, saya akan bayar," Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan mengecek tasnya untuk melihat apakah ada uang atau tidak.

"Ada, Nyonya. Kemoterapi, radiasi, dan operasi. Soal biaya dapat ditanggung saat pengobatan berlangsung."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya ingin pengobatan bisa dilangsungkan segera," Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, disusul oleh Yeonmi.

"Oh, iya, satu lagi, Nyonya. Sehun-ssi tidak boleh dikunjungi lebih dari satu orang," dr. Siwon mengingatkan Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ya, Dokter. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangan dr. Siwon, lalu mencari-cari uang di tasnya.

"Yeonmi, kamu ke café di bawah saja, Eomma ingin bicara berdua dengan Appa. Kamu bawa ponsel, 'kan? Nanti Eomma telepon, ya," Kyungsoo memberikan dua lembar uang 50.000 won. Yeonmi hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Yeonmi pergi ke arah lift untuk pergi ke café rumah sakit. Yeonmi menekan tombol lift dengan cepat dan menengok ke belakang, memastikan kalau ibunya telah pergi. Yeonmi menyetel profil ponselnya ke profil diam dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti ibunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali ke depan ruang ICU tempat Sehun dirawat. Joonmyun mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan mendapati Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Yeonmi tidak ada.

"Ba—"

**'PLAK!'** Belum sempat Joonmyun bicara, Kyungsoo menampar pipi kiri Joonmyun.

"Apa-apa—"

**'PLAK!'** Tamparan kedua di pipi kanan.

"Mau aku tampar sekeras apapun, waktu takkan terulang. Kau sudah keterlaluan Kim Joonmyun! Kau orangtua kurang ajar!" Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk menampar Joonmyun untuk ketiga kalinya, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Joonmyun.

"Kau hanya mementingkan hartamu dibanding anakmu sendiri! Aku menyesal tidak membawa anak-anak saat kita bercerai!" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyun.

"Kau kira ini semua salahku!? Ini salahmu juga dengan Kris sialan itu!"

"Kejadian itu sudah lama, Joonmyun! Jangan mengungkit masalah lama!"

"Jangan berusaha mengelak! Ini juga salahmu!"

"Sehun adalah hak dan kewajibanmu! Kau yang harus merawatnya! Mengapa tidak mengajukan keberatan di pengadilan saat itu kalau kau tidak sanggup merawat Sehun!? Sehun sudah terlalu menderita! Kau selalu membandingkannya dengan Yeonmi! Dia sudah mengalah! Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk merawat Sehun? Setidaknya kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi seperti sekarang! Mengapa Joonmyun? Mengapa kau korbankan Sehun? Aku rela mati agar Sehun tidak menderita seperti ini! Hiks…" Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, menangis. Joonmyun hanya terdiam, tetap berdiri.

"Soal Kris, dia hanya memanfaatkanku, Joonmyun. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan. Aku… Aku tahu ini salahku juga. Aku yang merusak. Setidaknya kau jangan menambahkan kerusakannya lagi, Joonmyun. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja denganku. Kau bukanlah Joonmyun yang kukenal dulu, kau bukanlah Suho seperti dulu," Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya, Joonmyun ingin membantunya, tapi langsung ditepis Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku," Kyungsoo beranjak duduk di kursi depan ruangan ICU Sehun.

"Mau Sehun hidup atau tidak, Yeonmi akan aku bawa. Aku tidak mau dia juga bernasib sama. Sehun terlalu baik untuk diberikan cobaan berat seperti ini," Kyungsoo kembali menangis, tidak kuat melihat anak sulungnya menderita seperti ini.

"M-ma… Maafkan aku." Kepala Joonmyun tertunduk, penuh penyesalan yang dalam.

"Sudah terlambat, Joonmyun. Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Sehun, bukan padaku." Kyungsoo beranjak ke pintu ruang ICU. Saat ia memegang daun pintu, Joonmyun menahannya.

"Kau pulang saja, aku yang menjaga Sehun. Kau antar Yeonmi pulang, dia ada di café di bawah," Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan kanan Joonmyun dari bahu kirinya dan masuk ke ruang ICU.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Joonmyun setelah pintu tertutup.

* * *

"Yeonmi, ayo kita pulang," Joonmyun menarik pelan tangan Yeonmi. Yeonmi tidak ingin beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak," Yeonmi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kanannya, yang langsung diusap menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Aku mau bersama Eomma dan Sehun oppa!" Yeonmi melepaskan tangan Joonmyun dari tangannya, lalu lari ke arah lift. Sayangnya, Joonmyun lebih sigap untuk menggenggam lengan Yeonmi sebelum ia kabur.

"Jangan gegabah, Yeonmi!" Joonmyun menarik Yeonmi dengan sedikit kekuatan. Yeonmi memberontak, tapi ia tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan ayahnya yang jauh lebih kuat.

"APPA JAHAT!" Yeonmi berteriak dengan _pitch_-nya yang tinggi, membuatnya dan Joonmyun diperhatikan oleh pengunjung rumah sakit. Terdengar banyak bisikan dari pengunjung. Joonmyun yang mendengar menjadi malu dan itu membuat cengkramannya di lengan Yeonmi semakin kuat. Yeonmi mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan memalukan Appa seperti ini! Ikut Appa pulang!" Joonmyun berbisik dengan sedikit keras. Yeonmi yang tidak sanggup melawan hanya membiarkan Joonmyun menarik tangannya sampai di lahan parkir bagian depan SNUH. Joonmyun memberhentikan taksi yang lewat, lalu mendorong Yeonmi untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Cepat masuk. Antarkan kami ke Perumahan Samnak blok A-10." Suruh Joonmyun setelah menutup pintu.

Yeonmi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia memiliki ayah yang jahat seperti ini. Kakaknya yang penurut dan baik selalu dimarahi oleh ayahnya, bahkan tidak jarang ayahnya menamparnya, memukulnya, dan nyaris membunuhnya kalau tidak ia berhentikan. Padahal saat itu kakaknya masih berumur 10 tahun. Sesaat setelah sang supir taksi itu membuka kunci mobil, Yeonmi langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya yang tidak dikunci sejak mereka pergi mengantar Sehun ke rumah sakit. Ia berlari ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil piyama, boneka, dan _charger_ ponselnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan menguncinya. Yeonmi memutuskan untuk menetapi kamar itu sampai Sehun pulang.

* * *

**_Bersambung_**

.

.

.

a/n: dengan nistanya saya buat ff baru. Tengah malam pulak. Saya publih kisaran jam 3 kurang dini hari. Pengennya oneshot, taunya mau di chapter. Moga cuman 2 chapter selesai. Amin! Btw, maaf kalo suho saya nistakan di sini. DIA BAIK KOK. Dia bias saya, jadi tenang aja. Dia bakal tobat. *plak*

Kalo ada typo dan pertanyaan kasih tau saya lewat review ya! Saya coba edit ulang dan balas satu-satu. Buat guest, maaf tidak bisa dibalas ya *deep bow*

Review and comment this story with feedback! I'd love to see that, because I'm still learning how to write with proper techniques! Thank you very much!

Big love,

Oh Yeonmi.


End file.
